1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric current measurement method in a magnetic current sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electric current measurement method in a magnetic current sensor is disclosed, for example, in Non-patent document 1, The Non-patent document 1 discloses a technology in which a core-unsaturated area is used to calculate a current value from a current difference between core unsaturation and core saturation (referred to as a first conventional technology), and a technology in which a core-saturated area is used and a sensing current is applied in a demagnetization direction to calculate a current value from a current value when the core is saturated in an opposite direction (referred to as a second conventional technology).
Incidentally, a circuit configuration using the magnetic current sensor is also disclosed in Patent document 1.